After Prom
by Mrs Wesley-Salvatore
Summary: After prom Jesse gave Nova a ride home. What happens when they reach home? My first story, please read and review :).


**Authors note: Hi, this is my first story. I was watching Prom earlier today and I came up with this idea. It's my first fanfic so read and review, give me feedback please and if I get enough people interested I may write another chapter :). I own nothing.**

I, Nova Prescott am sitting in Jesse Richters car on my way home from prom. He is the most gorgeous guy in school. Well at least in my eyes. Everybody thinks he is a complete idiot, getting into fights for the sake of it, has no goals and plans on living with his mum for the rest of his life. I know that is not true. There is a fire in him. He wants to live his life but he also has to take care of his family to the best of his ability and it is quite obvious he loves them unconditionally That is all I could ever ask for in a guy.

"Nova!"

"Ye, I mean yes. I'm sorry I was daydreaming and now I am speaking really fast. Sorry." I say blushing.

"We're here" Jesse said looking at me. Watching my every move.

I look out the window into my front yard. Green grass, my dads pride and joy and a garden full of gnomes that honestly, freak me out.

"Thank you for tonight. I am so sorry about what my father said to you." My voice kept cracking. I do not want to cry in front of Jesse of all people. "Please don't be mad at him he was only doing what he thought was best for me at the time." I see Jesse look up at me through his shoulder length brown hair. His eyes not letting any emotion show. "Well at least I got to come and see you tonight, if you don't go in now I think your mum will come out and shoot me." I looked up to see my mom glaring at us through the kitchen window. "Jesse? Can you promise me something?" I look down as the tears start to spill out. Well, that depends on what it is." He says with a small smile. "Promise me you won't pretend tonight never happened."

"What! Why would I do that? I like you Nova. A lot." There was a tenderness in his eyes that I have only seen him have around his family. Relief flew through me. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted of my shoulders. I turned to face Jesse again. Thank you, I was just making sure because I like you to. A lot." We both started laughing at that. Everything seems so easy when your with someone you like. A lot. "Hey. Nova do not start crying on me now, you know I couldn't leave you alone, Your stuck with me."

"I'm crying happy tears now I laugh.

I look up at the window again. My mom has gone now. I turn and almost head but Jesse because he was so close, staring at me intently. He started to chuckle. Damn my clumsiness, ruining the moment. I stare at the car floor until I felt his hand gently lifting my chin up to his face. He was moving in closer. Wow. I can't believe how much I want this. We lean in closer and our lips are just about to touch. Bang! I jump and turn around to find the source of the noise. My mom is banging on the car window telling us times up and it is time to get out. I open the door. "Okay but can you please give me five minutes?"

"No longer than five Nova. You know it is past curfew."

"Yes, yes I know, can't I at least stay out here for another five minutes before I come back in? Just to say goodbye?"

"If your father asks, I didn't let you stay out here."

I grin at her as she leaves.

"I'm sorry about that. Now where were we?" I say giggling.

"I think I was right here" Jesse said moving in closer.

"And I here" I say meeting him halfway. My head is spinning, we are less than a centimeter away. I can hear my heart beating. Butterflies feel like they are having there own prom in my stomach. Finally out lips touch very gingerly. I pull away and look at him. He does that cute crooked smile of his then, I am somehow overtaken with the urge of wanting more. I crash my lips against his, a feeling of passion I have never felt before rise within me. His tongue starts to trace my lower lip. He accidentally leans in the steering wheel. Beep! We both jump away. I look away for a second before gaining the nerve to look at him again. When I do, he is smiling and not that smirk he usually wears either. A full on, fun loving smile.

"Shall I walk you to the door?" He says with a wink.

"I would love that"

He gets out of the car and walks around to my side to open the door. He helps me out. I feel like a princess. I do not need to be prom queen to feel like this anymore. I have Jesse. He walks me to the door. I cross my fingers behind my back, maybe I might get a kiss.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asks but there is something else in his eyes than just curiosity about my plans. "Sleeping." He laughs. " I am very tired you know! Prom is a tiring occasion."

"Okay. How about tomorrow night after you have slept all day, can I take you out to dinner at the diner? My mom would love to see you again."

"That would be nice, really nice thank you. I can't wait. Now your making sure I don't get any sleep aren't you!" I say lightly hitting him in the shoulder. He laughs at that. I cannot get over his smile. It's real and I have only seen it a few times until tonight.

"Well I will see you tomorrow night Miss Prescott."

"It's a date." I say

He leans in. My fingers are still crossed behind my back, but he only brushes his lips across my cheek.

"Sweet Dreams, Nova."

"Night." I say before I rush inside. I run up to my room, grab my pillow and flop onto my bed. Wow, nothing like this has ever happened to me before but I am so glad it happened tonight of all nights.

**Authors note: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
